Over the years, various golf putt training systems have been developed for training golfers for effective putting techniques. These golf putt training systems often use extensive electronics, laser or other optical devices, or custom-designed putt training grids or courses. These golf putt training systems, however, are often complex, bulky, and quite expensive.
Other more simple golf putt training devices have also been developed for training golfers for effective putting techniques. Many of these prior devices, however, require or include a golf ball or golf-ball-shaped member to be associated therewith or are merely sport novelty items. Some examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,254 by Miner titled "Practice Golf Ball," U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,387 by Tardiff titled "Practice Putting Ball," U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,111 by Kinney titled "Sport Novelty Device," U.S. Pat. No. Des. 202,711 by Philpitt titled "Novelty Item Or The Like For Golfers," and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,769 by LaHue titled "Slidable Golf Ball For Putting Practice." These devices, however, can be awkward to use, can have weight and stability problems when stroking the device, can be less effective for indicating to a golfer problems with a putting stroke, and provide little simulation of directly striking a golf ball along a putting surface.
Still other putt training devices have been developed which provide a wheel-type or a rim-type configuration which, in effect, carry a golf ball along a putting surface. Examples of these devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,757 by Simjian titled "Golf Putting Device," U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,511 by Simjian titled "Golf Putting Training Device," U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,254 by Simjian titled "Golf Putting Device," U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,031 by Simjian titled "Golf Putting Aid." These putt training devices can be awkward to use and to manufacture and provide little direct simulation to putting only a golf ball along a putting surface.
Also, some putt training devices have been developed which are essentially formed from a pair of spaced-apart golf balls and an elongate rod extending between and having ends thereof respectively connected to one of the pair of golf balls. Examples of these type of devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,720 by Gordos titled "Putting Trainer," U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,546 by Masters titled "Golf Putting Aid," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,431 by Judice titled "Golf Putting Practice Device." These devices likewise can be awkward to use and to manufacture and provide little direct simulation to putting only a golf ball along a putting surface.
Further still, a golf putting practice device has been developed which has a wheel-shape configuration with a rounded peripheral surface that simulates the rounded outer surface of a golf ball. An example of this device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,435 by Dale titled "Golf Putting Practice Device." This device has a dimpled peripheral surface and has a diameter and weight corresponding to that of a United States Golf Association approved golf ball. Nevertheless, because the peripheral surface of the device is rounded, e.g., almost as if the ends of a golf ball were cut off or disconnected, the device is less effective in indicating to a golfer proper contact of the head of a golf putting club, i.e., a putter, with the outer surface of a standard golf ball and training proper putting skills.